


Someone Get Me to a Church  - Pete Wentz/Mikey Way

by whisperingpetekey



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, Petekey - Fandom, emo trinity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Smut, mikey bottoms, pete tops, pete wentz x mikey way, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingpetekey/pseuds/whisperingpetekey
Summary: Mikey grew up in the church, hymnals and bible verses were like second languages to him. He's been attending a heavily christian boarding school in a Chicago suburb ever since he was 5, and religion was one of the only consistencies in his life. The church had always been his home, even if he had to ignore parts of himself to stay there.Pete grew up in a religious household, attending church biweekly and always dreading it. By the time he was 11, he knew he wasn’t straight and believed that there was no God.Pete’s now 17, and his parents just found out about his attraction to boys. They send him off to the same boarding school, hoping he'd be cured of his so-called 'sin'.  He's convinced that he's gonna hate it there, until he meets the cute (and very religious) blonde haired boy that's now his roommate.UPDATE OCT 2ND: I've just now started working on the next chapter! I've really been wanting to update ever since the previous chapter was posted, but I've been absolutely bogged down w school and marching band (being in a BOA band aint easy lmao) I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by the end of next month. im sorry that I haven't updated recently, but I PROMISE this story will continue!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer!!* this story isn’t here to bash/disrespect anyone who is christian, i respect anyone regardless of religion they are and this story is not here to spread hate. if two men fucking in a religious area offends you, please don’t read my story. - whisperingpetekey  
> ps this chapter is kinda boring but i promise things will get more interesting!!! this is also my first story on AO3 so i’m kinda new to how this website works so yeah <3

“Mom, you don’t understand, you’re wasting your money. This isn’t gonna change me or change what I love,” Pete protested from the back of his moms SUV, dreading the months to come. He fiddled with the zipper of his jacket, trying to ignore what was going on around him.  
“Pete, you’re very sick. We’re sending you here so you can get better, we don’t want a satan worshipping fag as our only son,” Pete’s mom explained from the passenger seat, digging through her purse for something, Pete didn’t care enough to try to figure out what she was looking for.  
“Not believing in God doesn’t make me satantic, it just means I have a brain,” Pete mumbled, sincerely hoping his parents didn’t hear him.  
“Peter Wentz! Don’t talk back!” Pete’s father spits as he drives down the desolate roads. “We don’t want to hear a word from you until you’re cured,” He adds, his voice keeping it’s notable stern tone. Pete stayed silent, failing to listen to what his over religious father had to say.  
“Pete, for the love of Christ, please comb your hair. You need to make a good impression, you might meet a pretty girl where you’re going,” his Mom said, reaching into the backseat and handing her son a miniature hair comb. Pete rolled his eyes at the ‘pretty girl’ comment and pretended to comb through his messy hair until they arrived to the school.  
“Here at last,” Pete’s mom mumbled tiredly, clearly regretting tagging along for the two hour drive.  
His dad parked the car in front of the campus, getting out instantly and going to the trunk to retrieve Pete’s bags. Pete just sat in the car, staring at his new school. He admired how elegant and classy the architecture of everything was, “At least it’s pretty,” he said to himself, getting out the car to help his Dad. Pete felt the cool air of Autumn glide across his skin, making his desire to go inside lessen, if that was even possible.  
Pete’s mom grabbed his wrist and walked him into the school like he was a child beginning kindergarten. His father trailed behind them with Pete’s luggage, wishing he was at home watching football. They walked through the large front doors of the main building and went straight to the front office to get Pete checked in. Pete walked along to the office in a dreadful silence, the abundance of religious decor making him sick to his stomach.  
-  
“So you’re Peter?” The elderly lady behind the counter questioned after Pete’s parents completed signing him in. They silently walked out the office and headed to the car, leaving their son behind. Pete nodded at the woman’s obvious question. “We’re excited to have you here. We typically don’t take applications after the registration date, but when we heard of your lifestyle, we knew you needed to be here more than anyone. I promise you’ll be cured soon,” The woman said, making Pete want to roll his eyes once again. He decided their was no use to try and defy the school so early on, so he attempted to be nice.  
“Well, thank you for having me. I’m ready to be forgiven and cured,” Pete lied. He was always talented at being deceptive and pretending to be religious. That’s how his atheism (and his sexuality) went unnoticed for almost 6 years. The elderly woman smiled at Pete before handing him a rusty key and his class schedule.  
“Your dorm room’s number is 708, you’ll be in dorm number 4.” She explained calmly, clearly glad that Pete seemed ready to “be forgiven”. “Your guide should be here any minute, he’ll show you around campus and get you into the scheme of things,” She said with a seemingly peaceful smile. He knew it was disingenuous.  
Pete got out his keychain and added the key to prevent losing it.  
“Thanks,” he muttered to the woman as a lanky teenager in a school uniform calmly stepped into the office. Pete realized he’d have to wear the same bleak uniform and almost threw up on the spot. There was no way anyone could pull it off, the outfit had little to no personality. “Are you..” He paused, looking at the piece of paper in his hand,  
.”..Peter Wentz?” The boy asked with a charming smile. Pete nodded. The boy looked to be about his age, but was significantly taller than him. “Cool, I’m Dallon Weekes. It’s my duty to guide you around the school and show you everything. If you have any questions, please ask. You ready?” Dallon said, holding out his hand for a handshake. Pete shook his hand quickly before nodding. He could tell Dallon was into all the religious bullshit, so he decided he wouldn’t talk to him more than he had to.  
Dallon walked with Pete around the campus, showing him all the boring religious statues and the abundance of chapels and lack of classrooms. “We don’t really have normal classes once you get to our age, most of your classes are just gonna be different variations of sunday school,” Dallon laughed, Pete stayed quiet. Despite the grand aesthetic and detailed structure of the campus, he hated the environment.  
“And here’s your home for the next two semesters, dorm 4,” He said in an animated tone, gesturing to the door. Pete was confused by Dallon’s peppiness, bewildered by how excited he was about religion. He began to wonder how badly this guy had been brainwashed as a kid, and silently thanked himself for seeing past the churches bullshit.  
“What’s your room number? Chances are, I probably know your roommate, I can introduce you to him,” Dallon offered.  
“Uh, 708,” Pete answered, silently hoping his roommate was someone decent.  
“Oh, you’re with Mikey!” Dallon says, his face oddly perking up. “He’s really kind, and he’s super dedicated to religion. You guys will get along great!” Dallon exclaimed, making Pete swear under his breath. He realized Dallon probably didn’t know about the reason he came to this school, but he decided it was best if he didn’t know. Dallon walked up to Pete’s door room, the eighth door on the third floor.  
“Here ya are!” Dallon says cheerfully, knocking on the wooden door. In about 10 seconds, the door was opened by a boy who made Pete’s heart flutter. The tall boy stood there casually in a black hoodie with the school’s emblem sewn on and a pair grey sweatpants, a bible in his hand and a cross around his neck. Pete looked at the boy in admiration, completely tuning out the conversation around him. He towered  
over Pete height wise, which would have intimidated Pete if it wasn’t for the boy’s soft looking lips and sharp jawline, which made Pete’s stomach do backflips. He was absolutely infatuated by the boy.  
“Uh... Peter?” Dallon nudged Pete back into consciousness. Pete quickly shook his head and attempted to come up with am excuse for his staring.  
“Sorry, I was zoned out. I’m Pete,” he admits, holding his hand out to his new roommate. Mikey put his bible down onto his desk and shook Pete’s hand with a smile, looking down into Pete’s eyes.  
“I’m Mikey,” the boy said. Pete smiled but let go of the boy’s hand to avoid coming off as strange.  
“Sorry to interrupt your greetings, but I have to go. Like I said, if you have any questions, my dorm is nearby.” Dallon says to Pete with a  
smile, turning around and leaving before Pete could say anything. Mikey just shrugged and led Pete inside their room and showed him around.  
“So you’ll be sleeping here, and my bed is over there. This entire half of the room is yours, you can do whatever you please here, unless it breaks school rule of course.” Mikey explained politely as Pete laid his bags down onto the bed. “Our bathroom is over there, I always take my showers at 6am, you can take yours whenever you want. But it’s school policy to shower daily. I’m sure Dallon told you that. For the record, curfew is 9pm. It’s said you have to be asleep by 10pm, but sometimes I like to stay up late to read and stuff, so don’t expect me to go off on you for that,” Mikey rambled to Pete, giggling a bit. “Also, you don’t need to go to Dallon for every question you may have. I’ve been here way longer than he has, I know just about everything there is to know about this place,” Mikey said proudly, a smile growing on his face.  
“How long have you been going here?” Pete asked as he unzipped his largest suitcase.  
“Oh, pretty much all my life,” Mikey said, pausing for a moment to count how many years he’d been going there. “12 years, to be exact. Ever since I was 5. and I just turned 17,” Mikey explained. Pete could tell that Mikey was on the shyer side, even though he was being talkative around him. “You need any help unpacking?” Mikey asked. He wanted to be polite to his new roommate, especially since he was in desperate need of friends.  
“Yeah, only if you don’t mind helping,” Pete said with a smile. ‘maybe not all christians are that bad, this one’s pretty cute’ Pete thought to himself, smiling at his thought.  
“Of course I don’t mind! What kind of christian would I be if I didn’t want to help people?” Mikey said, as he went over to Pete’s suitcase and began to help him unpack his things.  
“A bad one,” Pete giggled, trying to make himself fit in. He instantly realized there was no point in doing this with Mikey, since he would definitely find out eventually he wasn’t religious. “Although in my opinion, most christians are bad. You seem pretty cool though,” Pete said, Mikey continued to help unpack, but Pete noticed Mikey’s face transition from happy to confused. “Well, some christians can be a little too extreme. But I think most of us are okay. What makes you think they’re bad?” Mikey asked, keeping his polite tone. He didn’t seem mad or defensive since Pete had a different view, and Pete really appreciated that. “Well, I don’t like how some of them think they can control other people’s lifestyles just because it doesn’t match their own. Like, if someone’s gay, some christians will try to make them straight, and in my opinion that’s wrong,” Pete said, continuing to take his things out from his bag, not bothering to put them in a proper place just yet.  
“I agree, although homosexuality is considered to be an awful sin, we shouldn’t make people try to change unless they want to,” Mikey said, his face changing to nervous at the topic of homosexuality. Mikey got up and went to the bathroom, putting of Pete’s toiletries in their respected places for him. Pete was surprised by what Mikey had said. He had expected him to be extremely homophobic, but he was proven wrong. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders, and let himself entertain the idea of becoming friends, and possibly more than that, with Mikey.  
“Hey, can I tell you the real reason I’m here?” Pete asked when Mikey came back into the main room. He wasn’t sure where the impulse to open up to Mikey came from, he just hoped it wouldn’t be something he’d regret.  
“Of course,” Mikey said simply as he started to organize Pete’s shirts into a drawer.  
“My parents found out that i’m, uh, gay,” Pete paused for a moment, carefully watching Mikey’s reaction. He seemed unbothered by what Pete had said, so he continued to explain. “and they didn’t really accept it. It got worse when they found out that I’m an atheist, and now they’re convinced that i’m sick or whatever, so they sent me here to be ‘cured’,” Pete said, assuming Mikey would get offended by his atheism.  
“Oh, that sucks. No one should have religion forced onto them, it’s something you either believe or don’t believe,” Mikey said sympathetically, not commenting on the part about his new roommate being gay. “If you ever wanna give christianity a second try while you’re here, i’ll be glad to help you start, but I swear I won’t force things on you, ever,” Mikey said, seeming slightly more reluctant about talking to Pete than before.  
“Holy fucking shit, Thank you for respecting me,” Pete said, happiness and surprise in his voice. He was extremely thankful Mikey didn’t scream at him. “You’re the best,” He smiled.  
“That’s just what i’m supposed to do. Anyways, you clearly haven’t bought uniforms yet. If you want, I can go with you to the campus store to buy them, you know, so you don’t buy the wrong stuff,” Mikey requested, awkwardly laughing a bit.  
“I’d appreciate that,” Pete responded, still in shock over how Mikey was so kind to him.  
“Alright then, just let me change into my uniform. Can’t leave my dorm without it. School policy.” Mikey said getting up and going to his small closet. He grabbed a white button up and a navy blue blazer with the school emblem. He then went to his drawers and picked up a red and blue tie and a pair of pants in the same shade of blue. “You mind if I change in here? The bathroom is way too small to change in, but i’ll go in there if you’re uncomfortable,” Mikey said, looking up at Pete and waiting for his response.  
“Go ahead, I won’t watch you,” Pete replied. Mikey turned around and began to change, and Pete really tried his best not to look. He ended up sneaking a few glances, admiring the boy from his bed. Mikey was definitely on the slimmer side, but he had just enough muscle to make Pete swoon. He eventually looked away and got his phone out so he wouldn’t seem like a creep.  
“You ready?” Mikey asked once he finished getting dressed, walking over to Pete. Pete looks up from his phone and feels his heart skip a beat again, confused on how someone could make the uniform look so hot. “Yeah,  
let’s go,” Pete got up from his bed and smiled as he realized that he would most likely have the pleasure of hanging out with Mikey all the time since they now basically live together. ’maybe it won’t be so bad here,’ He thought as they left their dorm, trying to keep his daydreams about Mikey to a minimum. After all, Mikey was most definitely straight, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably get interesting  
> \- whisperingpetekey <3

One thing Mikey Way had always been good at is pretending. He had been denying himself of his sexuality for years, reminding himself how sinful and wrong it was to be attracted to other boys. He had gotten exceptionally good at repressing his feelings, and even convincing himself to pretend to be attracted to the girls at his school. He was superb at ignoring his sexuality until he met Pete, his new roommate.  
-  
Mikey walked with Pete to the school’s store to help him purchase his uniforms. Everything was relatively cheap, and since Pete was a student now, he only had to pay a fee of $50  
when buying only uniforms. Mikey helped him get the 8 ties, 8 blazers, 8 pairs of pants, and 8 white shirts identical to each other.  
“Hey, do you think I can wear my vans with the uniform?” Pete asked jokingly with a laugh.  
“Are you crazy? They will literally take your vans and burn them, we’re taught that brands like that are satantic,” Mikey says, looking at Pete like he was a madman. Pete thought he was joking for a moment, but quickly realized he was dead serious.  
“What the fuck? That’s dumb,” Pete groaned, rolling his eyes.  
“Shh! You gotta watch your language here, Pete. It’s okay in our dorm room, but you could get in trouble for using it anywhere else!” Mikey said in a hushed tone. Pete just groaned again. “Right, okay, Whatever,” He muttered, evidently annoyed by how strict they were here. “Why do I need so many pairs of the same outfit?” He asked, his voice still a bit annoyed.  
“‘Cause it’s what you wear on a daily basis, we’re prohibited from wearing anything else outside the dorm room unless we go off campus, which we can’t do without permission from Pastor Ryan,” Mikey explained. Pete was surprised. ‘Mikey really does know everything about this place,’ He thought.  
“You gotta try your stuff on. Let me come with you, you’ll get in trouble if it doesn’t fit a certain way. I know it’s stupid, but rules are rules,” Mikey sighed. Pete just nodded and walked with Mikey to the dressing room. Mikey prayed that no one would think anything of  
them going into the dressing room together,  
Pete didn’t care.  
Once they got into the dressing room, Pete took off his shirt without hesitation, admiring himself in the mirror. Mikey sat quietly on a flimsy chair in the corner of the room, and tried his absolute hardest to not look at Pete’s shirtless body. He eventually took just one peek and noticed Pete’s bat tattoo on his lower stomach, just above the edge of his jeans.  
“Woah, Pete, you have a tattoo?” Mikey muttered in shock and admiration.  
“Yeah, my parents don’t know about it though, they’d kill me,” Pete laughed,  
although he was being serious.  
“The administration would kill you too, you could literally get beaten for that, watch out!” Mikey warned, slightly exaggerating the punishment, avoiding his brain as it tried to imagine what’s under Pete’s tattoo. He felt himself get flustered at the thought of Pete, and eventually had to cover his lap with his hands, feeling guilty.  
Pete finished putting his uniform on and turned to Mikey. “How do I look?” He said playfully. He was surprised that he pulled off the uniform too, considering how bland it was. However, in Pete’s opinion, no one looked half as good in it as Mikey did.  
“It definitely fits right, you look nice,” Mikey complimented. He noticed how remarkably attractive Pete looked in the uniform, but continued to ignore that type of thought. Pete carefully took the uniform off and put his regular clothes back on, completely unaware of how this simple action was turning Mikey on.  
Mikey was probably the most frustrated boy on the planet. He had never once touched himself, or even considered the idea of it. The only times he had ever came was when he’d wake up from one of his frequent wet dreams, which he hated because of the level of guilt that came with them. Mikey was always just settled on the idea that he was practicing abstinence, and would always condemn himself at the very thought of pre-marital sex. His lack of pleasuring himself ended up making him turned on way too easily and almost always frustrated, which was absolute hell for him.  
Pete noticed that Mikey seemed uncomfortable. “You ready to go, dude?” He asked as he collected all of his uniform pieces and slung them over his arm.  
“Yeah, let’s go, now,” Mikey said nervously, trying everything in his power to get his boner to go down. He thought about his grandma, cute animals, and all types of grotesque things, but nothing seemed to work. Of course, walking around with the hottest boy he had ever laid eyes on didn’t help his case either.  
Pete checked out and reluctantly paid the $50 fee, walking out of the store with two heavy bags and a cute boy by his side. Mikey remained silent, which slightly concerned Pete, since Mikey had been so talkative on the way here. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked as they got to their dorm, going to the stairs to walk to their floor.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just feel kinda sick, i’m okay though,” Mikey reassured. He took a breath of relief as his erection finally went down once they got to their room. He unlocked the door and held it open for Pete, since his hands were holding the bags. Mikey showed Pete where to store his uniforms, and even helped him put them up just to be extra helpful. Pete finished putting all of his things up in silence, hiding the things he wasn’t supposed to have, like alcohol and condoms, in a black box under his bed. Once he got everything put away, he sat down on his bed and took his first good look at his new room. There was a giant cross hanging over his and Mikey’s respected beds, and multiple bibles laying around the room. Pete noticed that there wasn’t a tv, which kind of annoyed him. There was a painting of Jesus hanging by the large window, facing out into the courtyard of the campus. Pete noticed that Mikey had a chair that faced towards the window. He wondered if Mikey enjoyed watching sunrises. He then saw the record player sitting on Mikey’s desk.  
“Yo, you got a record player?” Pete said, walking up to the record player and looking through the box of vinyls next to it.  
Mikey laid in bed and read some of his Bible before he heard Pete say something, and looked up to see him looking through his vinyls. “I only have christian music,” Mikey sighed. “We’re not allowed to have any other genres, they say most other music is work of the devil,” Mikey explained. Pete rolled his eyes. “Do you guys have any fun here, at all?” He groaned. Mikey stayed silent.  
Mikey and Pete ended up talking for a little while, mainly avoiding religion and talking about other things, like their hobbies.  
“I play the bass, but I only get to when I’m at home, they don’t really like instruments here unless it’s a piano,” Mikey said, a bit sad as he recalled his bass collecting dust back at his house.  
“I play it too, I actually brought mine with me, if you ever wanna use it, you can,” Pete offered kindly.  
“Yeah, I noticed you had one. I wouldn’t risk playing it though, if the wrong people hear it then we'd both be dead,” Mikey said, sounding a bit sad.  
“Thanks for letting me know, i’ll still probably play it though, I have headphones,” Pete commented. They continued to talk for awhile, until their eventually was a knock at the door.  
“I’ll get it,” Mikey mumbled, moving his bible off his chest and getting up to get the door.  
“What’s up, Mikes?” an out of uniform Brendon Urie says from outside the door, letting himself in. “Who the hell are you?” Brendon asks, squinting his eyes at Pete in hopes it’d make him more recognizable.  
“I’m Pete, just got here today,” Pete sighed.  
“Your parents make you come here?” Brendon asked, his voice slurred, most likely from alcohol.  
“Yeah, how’d you know?” Pete asked in response, quickly becoming confused.  
“Cause I got sent here two years ago by my parents, probably for the same reason as you. They seriously think they can change me, it’s fucking ridiculous. I’m Brendon, by the way,” Brendon says, smiling at Pete.  
“I get the feeling,” Pete sighed.  
“Brendon, sorry if this is rude, but what are you doing in my room?” Mikey asked.  
“Well, Josh and I are having a party tonight in our dorm, we wanted to know if you’d be interested in coming. You really gotta loosen up, dude! You‘re literally the only guy in our dorm that is so damn conservative. It’s our last year here! We gotta live it up!” Brendon said.  
“Dallon is just as conservative as me,” Mikey commented.  
“He wasn’t last night,” Brendon smirked, biting his lip. Mikey groaned in disbelief and Pete laughed.  
“Is it like a real party? If so, i’m in,” Pete said excitedly.  
“Oh, dude, you’ve never partied until you’ve partied here. Everyone here represses things for years, it just makes us more crazy. They’re the best, just make sure Pastor Ryan doesn’t find out. But, between you and me, I think he isn’t as straight, or as uptight, as he let’s on,” Brendon rambles. Pete didn’t have anything to say about that, since he didn’t even know who he was talking about.  
Mikey thought about Pete going to the party by himself, quickly deciding it wasn’t a good idea for him, since he didn’t know anyone and could get into a ton of trouble. However, he was smart enough to know that he couldn’t talk Pete out of going.  
“I’ll go too, but only to make sure Pete’s okay. I’m not gonna drink.” Mikey said. Brendon began to cheer.  
“Yes! Christian boy’s first party!” He cheered. “Be there at 8pm,” Brendon added, looking at the two boys and winking before walking out and closing the door without another word.  
“That’s another two hours,” Pete sighed. He was bored out of his mind and was really hoping the party would start sooner.  
“We shouldn’t stay for long. We have three church services tomorrow, and the first one starts at 7:30am,” Mikey said, pretty positive that Pete didn’t know that.  
“I doubt they’d notice if we weren’t there,” Pete replied, getting up and beginning looking through his clothes, looking for a jacket for the  
party.  
“Yeah, they definitely will, trust me,” Mikey warned, going back to his bed and opening his bible.  
“Whatever,” Pete sighed, rummaging through his clothes until he located his black jacket.  
-  
“You ready to go?” Pete asked Mikey when it came time to go to Brendon’s party. Normally, he would show up “fashionably late,” but he was yearning for some fun, so he wanted to leave for the party on time.  
“I guess,” Mikey sighed, starting to regret his decision. He led Pete out of their room and into Brendon’s, which was on the next floor. “I can’t believe you’re wearing your uniform to the party,” Pete sighed, to which Mikey just shrugged. They arrived to Brendon’s dorm; Mikey hesitantly knocked on the door. -


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete/Mikey go to Brendon’s “exciting” party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh tw if you don’t like reading about people being drunk, you should probably skip this chapter 
> 
> notes:  
> \- i don’t condone underage drinking/drinking in general tbh  
> \- this story is not to disrespect religion at all  
> \- if this chapter/story isn’t very well written it’s bc i’ve kinda been going through shit recently and yeah i’m trying my best :)  
> \- whisperingpetekey <3

“You don’t need to knock,” Pete said with a smile as he opened the dorm room door, the smell of weed and alcohol instantly overcoming his and Mikey’s nostrils. The smell was familiar to Pete, but Mikey was completely dumbfounded by the scent, he concluded it was just how Brendon’s room smelt. Before either of the boys could even observe their actual surroundings and get past the smell, Brendon stumbled up to them, beer in hand.  
“What’s up?” He slurred, wrapping an arm around Mikey and balancing his weight onto him. “I’m so glad you came!” Brendon exclaimed sloppily. Pete tuned out Brendon and scanned his eyes around the dorm. Brendon had rock music playing quietly, but with a closer listen, Pete came to realize it was christian rock and sighed. Pete observed that there were not that many people hanging around in the small dorm, he estimated there to be around 15. He then realized that almost everyone there had some kind of drink or was smoking something. The party seemed pretty chill, and Pete began to wonder how Brendon could see this as exciting.  
“How do you guys even get all the drugs and shit in here?” Pete asked and turned to Brendon, clearly confused and slightly curious.  
Brendon didn’t bother to answer Pete, but instead stumbled away to talk to some dude. However, a much more sober guy overheard his question and turned to him. “Oh, it’s super easy! Mr. Joseph, our bible studies teacher, stopped caring forever ago. He’ll get you anything just for money since the pay here is shit,” The stranger explained to Pete with a hiccuped laugh, a drink in his hand as well. “You’re new here, aren’t you?” He asked, a knowing look on his slightly tipsy face.  
“Yeah, I’m Pete,” he smiled awkwardly.  
“Cool, my names Gabe.” Gabe said confidently. “You want a drink?” He asked. Pete nodded casually and Gabe led him to a small cooler and grabbed him a beer, a smile on his face the entire time.  
“Thanks,” Pete mumbled, opening the bottle as soon as it reached his hand. He went and settled into a corner next to a desk, finally taking a genuine look at the dorm room. The lights were off, but a desk lamp illuminated the room so it wasn’t too dark to see. There was no sort of decoration or food anywhere, just a plain dorm room with teens drinking and grinding to fucking christian rock. So far, the party was much more uneventful than Pete originally anticipated.  
Pete just sat there, mind numbingly bored, occasionally drinking a bit of his beer.  
Mikey, on the other hand, was unintentionally getting drunk out of his mind.  
“Come on, Mikes, you gotta try this!” Brendon slurred, a red plastic cup of god-knows-what slinging in his hand, spilling on the carpeted floor a bit.  
“Is there alcohol in it?” Mikey asked anxiously, looking at Brendon.  
“Dude, why would I even try to give you alcohol?” Brendon said, shaking the cup in Mikey’s face. Mikey reluctantly grabbed the cup and took a sip, and then ended up drinking the whole cup. “I’ll get you more, dude!” Brendon giggled drunkly, as Mikey sat on a bed, a smile on his face. He hiccuped as Brendon handed him his second drink. Before too long, Mikey had lost count of the number of drinks he had consumed. He had gotten up from the bed and was making his rounds on the ‘dance floor,’ aka the middle of the dorm room, and eventually found Pete in the corner, now on his second beer.  
“Pete!” Mikey slurred excitedly, plopping down on the floor and giving Pete a hug. Pete just let him hug him, knowing instantly he was hammered. “Why do you look so sad? Let’s go dance!” He cheered. Pete didn’t protest, and wordlessly let Mikey attempt to pull him up from the ground. He got up on his own, chugging the rest of his beer and leaving it in his spot.  
Pete always thought of christian music as impossible to dance to, especially in a dirty way, but tonight he stand corrected. He didn’t intend to dance with Mikey in any sort of sexual way, but since he initiated it, why stop him? Things started out innocent, just as these things always do. Pete swayed next to Mikey to the beat of the music, making sure to keep his distance out of respect.  
Mikey, however, had a different idea, and he was too drunk to stop himself. He made his way closer to Pete, dancing his way into the boy’s arms. Pete didn’t know what Mikey was doing at first, but didn’t really think to stop it. Mikey eventually got what he wanted, his hips against Pete’s. He faced towards him, swaying around with him sloppily, too drunk to even stand up straight. Pete was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in and danced with his new roommate. No one was paying attention to them due to apathy and/or being drunk/high, so it almost felt like they were in their own world; their own drunken, sweaty, teenage lust kind of world. Pete eventually felt Mikey begin to grind his hips towards Pete’s, and thats when he knew they had to stop.  
“Mikey, we gotta go back to the dorm. Church tomorrow morning, remember?” He said softly into Mikey’s ear, gripping onto his arms to try to end their “dancing”.  
“Yeah! Let’s goooo to the dormm!” Mikey slurred, his tone much louder than Pete’s. Pete sighed once again, putting his arm innocently around Mikey’s shoulder and heading towards the door. They shuffled through the small crowd of sweaty teens, eventually making it to the exit. Pete twisted the doorknob and began to walk out before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around swiftly.  
“Mikey! Mikey’s roommate! Leaving so soon? We were gonna do 7 minutes in heaven!” a now extremely drunk Brendon whined.  
“We gotta get back to our place, Mikey’s too drunk,” Pete sighed.  
“There’s no such thing!” Brendon exclaimed.  
“I’m not drunk!” Mikey pouted, crossing his arms. “I wanna play! How does it work?” Mikey beamed. Pete knew Mikey was innocent, but was surprised to hear he didn’t even know what the game was. Mikey just waited for Brendon to explain the game eagerly, staring at him wide-eyed, laying his body Pete for support.  
“Okay, so we choose two people to go in the-“  
“We aren’t gonna play, sorry,” Pete interrupted. He didn’t actually mind the game, but he knew if Mikey ended up playing, he’d hate himself for it. “We’ll see you tomorrow,” Pete sighed, quickly leaving the dorm and closing the door, holding on to Mikey and walking him through the hallways.  
“Why did you do that? I really wanted to play. You’re no fun,” Mikey pouted, his voice much more slurred and whinier than normal. Pete stayed silent and held Mikey all the way back to their dorm, laying Mikey down on his own bed and tucking him in gently, taking Mikey’s glasses off his face and putting them on his nightstand.  
“Go to sleep.” Pete whispered, walking away from the bed. He opened one of his drawers and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, taking his jeans off. Mikey admired Pete’s blurred silhouette as he changed, too drunk to realize or even care that he was staring at him.  
“Peteeeee, can I tell you something?” Mikey slurred quietly from his bed, still gazing at Pete.  
“Of course.” Pete murmured passively, not noticing that he was being checked out.  
“You’re soooo freaking hot!” Mikey admitted, giggling drunkenly.  
“Thanks,” Pete said, not taking the compliment to heart. Mikey fell asleep right after he made the comment, but Pete didn’t notice. Pete then finished putting on his pajamas and tiredly got into his new and uncomfortable bed. It took him hours to fall asleep, due to insomnia, his shitty mattress, and his mind forcing him to wonder about his new roommate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everybody, long time no see!!!! i've been meaning to update this story for MONTHS, and it took me the whole summer to write this one chapter. I am gonna t r y to be more active and finish this story, but I do have a lot on my plate so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. ill do my best for you all. I hope you enjoy, sorry for the wait!!! tell me what you think :) (no hate pls, constructive criticism is appreciated)  
> \- whisperingpetekey <3

When Mikey woke up, his head was splitting with a painful headache. What in God’s name happened last night?   
Before he could even fully wake up, his feet got a mind of their own and ran him to the bathroom. He puked his guts out into the toilet, coming close to missing it and vomiting on the old, tiled floor. He groaned and laid beside the toilet in the pitch black bathroom. He tried to recall the last thing he remembered, and unfortunately for him, he had managed to remember nearly everything from the night.   
Pete woke up to the sound of vomiting. For a brief moment, he had forgotten where he was, but quickly remembered and groggily got out of his bed to check up on Mikey. Pete considered himself the master of curing hangovers.   
He walked into the bathroom and flickered the light on. Unsurprisingly, he was greeted by a hungover Mikey, appearing lifeless next to the toilet.   
“Turn the light back off. It’s giving me a headache.” Mikey groaned drowsily, not even bothering to look up at Pete. “Not to mention that this is a little embarrassing, you having to see me like this,” He admitted, cringing when he remembered all the things he said to Pete while he was under the influence.   
“I’ve seen worse.” Pete commented, stepping over and kneeling beside Mikey, keeping the light on.   
“You done vomiting? We gotta get you back in bed,” Pete asked the hungover boy with a soft tone, one he didn’t typically bring out around people he barely knew like this.   
“I am for now,” Mikey mumbled. He felt like pure shit. Not only was his head splitting in two and his stomach aching, but he had to deal with all of the shame and guilt from what he had done.   
“You gotta change your clothes too, you got vomit on your uniform!”   
Mikey looked down out of his uniform and cursed in his head.   
“That’s definitely not coming out,” He sighed. 

Pete stood up and reached his hand out; Mikey grabbed it and let Pete pull him up. Mikey brushed his teeth, and then led him out of the bathroom. He then got him pain killers and a glass of water, laying the glass on his roommate’s night stand after he took the medicine. Next, Pete grabbed Mikey some pajamas for him to change into. Mikey silently crept to the corner of the moonlit room and changed into the clean clothes, laying his vomit covered clothes in the bathroom and the clothes that didn’t get puked on in his clothing basket. Afterwards, he slowly trudged to his bed and slid into the warm covers.   
“If I were you, i’d probably try to get more sleep. We gotta get up for church in three hours,” Pete commented from his own bed, across the room from Mikey.   
“Yeah,” Mikey mumbled. “Thanks for helping me by the way,” 

“Don’t mention it,” Pete replied before managing slipping back into his slumber. 

-  
Pete and Mikey woke up once again to the sound of an obnoxiously loud church bell chiming. Mikey was used to this noise, but Pete wasn’t.   
“What the fuck is that?” Pete groaned exhaustedly.   
“Church bell. Means one hour ‘til we gotta be in the sanctuary,” Mikey mumbled back, yawning to himself. He still didn’t feel great, but it was a step up from earlier.   
Pete groaned and rolled out of his bed.   
“What happens if we don’t go to church?” Pete asked curiously.  
“Punishment. Don’t ask me what the punishment is, i’ve never gotten it. I hear it’s rough,” Mikey explains. Pete just sighed and got out his uniform, begrudgingly preparing for his first (of many) church services at the new school, his mind wandering to how Mikey behaved around him. After many drunken nights with many people, he knew the phrase “drunk actions are just sober thoughts” all too well. He decided to save Mikey the embarrassment and pretend to forget everything that had happened, even if a small part of him enjoyed it.   
-  
Mikey and Pete walked together to the sanctuary in silence. The walk was pretty short, but to Pete, it was miserable. He had always hated church with a noteworthy passion. He hoped that Mikey would somehow make it less shitty, but he knew even that would be a stretch.   
Pete had planned to sit with Mikey during the service, considering he was one of the only people he knew so far. He walked down the wooden isle, directly following behind him. The sanctuary was spacious with rows upon rows of pews filling it up. Colorful stained glass windows lined the walls, each depicting a different event from the bible. Pete liked the aesthetic of this sanctuary better than the one of his old church, but he still didn’t particularly enjoy being there.   
Mikey eventually sat down in the very front row. Pete hated the front; it made him feel uncomfortable being so close to the pastor.  
“Are you gonna sit with me?” Mikey asked, subtly motioning next to the empty space next to him. Deep down, he hoped Pete would sit with him. He didn’t understand why. Pete shook his head wordlessly and scanned his eyes around the sanctuary. He realized there wasn’t anyone else to sit with, and felt a wave of panic wash over him.   
“You sure? It’s not that bad up here,” Mikey commented.  
Pete smiled awkwardly settled into sitting with Mikey, making sure to not sit too close to him as to not make him uncomfortable.  
“I promise it’s not so bad here,” Mikey reassured as he opened his bag and pulled out a tiny notebook labeled ‘Sunday service notes’ and grabbing a blue pen from his pocket. This confused Pete, why would he be taking notes?   
“Yeah, okay,” Pete sighed passively, starting to worry that he was supposed to be note taking as well. He looked around and noticed that most kids had notebooks too. Shit.   
“Look, just try to keep calm through the service. I can get us some ice cream after the this, will make you happy?” Mikey suggested. He didn’t get money a lot, so the fact he was willing to spend what little cash he had on Pete was surprising, to say the least.   
“Good idea,” Pete says, a smile on his face now that he had something to look forward to.   
-  
“...and that is why it’s so important to not sin.” Pastor Ryan explained sternly, peering down at the congregation of teenage students. Most of them were taking notes, so Pastor Ryan developed a tendency to give them time to write what he said.   
Brendon, on the other hand, never bothered to take notes. He had better things to worry about.   
Every time they have a church service, Brendon would sit in the very front row, directly parallel to Pastor Ryan. He would stare at him lustfully, trying everything he could to get his attention. Brendon had made up a theory; Pastor Ryan is the very thing he hates, a homosexual, and he most definitely wasn’t as religious as he let on. All of his friends thought that it was complete bullshit, especially Mikey. But Brendon was absolutely convinced. Ryan showed all the signs. No pastor has ever worn more stylish and flamboyant robes. His hair is always styled strategically and his skin was almost always clear. Now, Brendon knows that a straight man could have all these traits, but his last piece of evidence is irrefutable. Last year, he had paid this dude he knew from his old school to hack into Ryan’s social media accounts. He found texts of him flirting with gay men, but whenever he mentions it to anyone, they accuse him of being a liar. He doesn’t care.   
He knows he’ll get Ryan eventually.   
-  
The church service eventually ended after an hour and a half of sermons; it managed to feel like a lifetime to Pete.   
“You still up for ice cream?” He asked Mikey as they walked out of the church, their bodies naturally gravitating closer and closer to each other as they walked.   
“I guess,” Mikey sighed, avoiding eye contact with Pete. He had trouble focusing in the service today, which had never been a problem for him before. He couldn’t believe what had happened the previous night, and was in utter shock that he initiated it all. He felt terrible. For the first time in his adolescence, he felt like he had sinned. He was terrified. He knew he couldn’t have a crush on a boy, especially one as reckless and opposite to him as Pete was. He ignored the possibility of him developing feelings for his roommate, because to him, they were impossible. He was straight, celibate, and definitely not about to change that for a boy he barely knew.   
-  
Pete and Mikey got their ice cream at one of the school’s cafeteria and eventually attended the afternoon Sunday service, getting to know each other better and better as time went on.  
-  
“Thank God Pastor Ryan cancelled tonight’s service, I don’t think i can survive a third sermon today,” Pete sighed happily as they got back in their dorm room.   
“Yeah, they do get tedious sometimes,” Mikey admitted, trying to keep the conversation as far away from what happened and the thoughts he’s been trying to ignore about Pete.   
Pete wasn’t as ashamed of his attraction. He knew he was developing feelings on his new roommate, and his only worry was if Mikey was actually gay, and if he was, how he could get him to be not ashamed enough to actually accept it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! i hope you enjoy this chapter, i stayed up alll night writing it. tell me what you think ij the comments!! - whisperingpetekey <3

Mikey and Pete spent the rest of their Sunday in their dorm, the hours racing by as they talked about dumb shit and ate junk Pete brought from his house.  
“Y’know, Mikey, you’re actually pretty rad. Like, I was absolutely terrified when I got here that everyone was gonna be overly religious asshats, but you’re actually, like, chill,” Pete complimented with a large grin, taking a large handful of Nacho Cheese Doritos out of the family sized bag sitting in between them, sticking them all in his mouth after making the comment.   
“Thanks,” Mikey giggled shyly in response, looking down at his lap and softly sighing contently. Pete somehow managed to look so cute with a mouthful of Doritos; Mikey couldn’t help but notice. They eventually finished the bag and before they knew it, the obnoxiously loud bell rang once again.  
“What the hell was that for?” Pete muttered with pure annoyance, looking over at Mikey expectingly.   
“Curfew bell,” Mikey replied nonchalantly, getting up from the edge of Pete’s bed in which he was sat upon.   
“There wasn’t a curfew bell last night,” Pete commented offhandedly, getting under his blankets since he already had pajamas on.   
“That’s because they only ring it on school nights,” Mikey briefly explained, going into the bathroom since he didn’t want to change in front of Pete like he did before. Pete didn’t question it, turning the lamp on his nightstand off, Mikey’s lamp remaining on. Mikey eventually finished getting ready for bed and left the bathroom, going straight to his bed without even looking into Pete’s direction. He took off his glasses and laid them down on the nightstand, getting into his own bed and turning his lamp off. He silently said a prayer. “Dear God, I am sorry for the sinful thoughts I’ve been getting and my even more heinous actions. I am doing my best to repent. Please give me the strength to overcome these feelings. Dear lord, Please just cure me.”   
Before Mikey could close off the prayer, Pete interrupted his train of thought.  
“Goodnight Mikey, sleep well,” He mumbled from his side of the room.  
“ ‘Night,” Mikey said in response, leaving the room with a sharp silence after the word slipped through his lips. Neither of them slept well that night, they couldn’t stop thinking about each other.  
-  
Pete probably only got around 2 hours of sleep that night, not so blissful thoughts of his new classes and new life swirling around his fuzzy brain. He woke up with a jolt around 5:30 am, Mikey still sleeping soundlessly, his facial features soft and relaxed. Pete probably sat on his bed and watched the boy from across the room for at least 15 minutes. He eventually snapped back to reality and remembered he needed to take a shower. Without grabbing his uniform, he went straight into the bathroom and turned the light on. He was unpleasantly greeted by Mikey’s vomit clothes in the tub. Cringing, he hesitatingly picked up the clothes and moved them to where they wouldn’t be in his way. He took his own clothing off and started the shower, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping in, wetting his hair and pushing it back.  
Mikey woke up at 6am to the chime of the morning bell, groaning into his pillow at the all too familiar sound. He immediately felt the wetness in his boxers.  
Another wet dream.   
He then noticed the fast paced rhythm of water hitting the tub coming from the bathroom, quickly realizing that Pete was showering. He felt bothered by this, mainly because he vividly remembered telling Pete that 6am was always when he showered. He hopped out of his bed and went over to the bathroom door, getting ready to knock at the door and politely ask Pete to get out. That’s when he heard it. Through the sound of rushing water from the shower nozzle, he heard the faintest of moans and whimpers coming from Pete. 

Pete didn’t know how it happened. One minute, he was rubbing conditioner through his hair, and the next, he was orgasming all over the shower’s floor. Like most people, Pete’s mind wanders while he’s bathing. During this particular shower, his mind decided to wonder about Mikey. It started innocent. From thoughts like, “I wonder what it would be like to kiss him” and, “I’ve never seen a boy with such a great facial structure,” to things not so innocent, like, “I bet he’d look so hot with my cum dripping down his chin.” “I wonder if he ever masturbates, and who he thinks about during it,” Without even realizing it, Pete began to slowly rub his dick as he thought of the Christian boy. 

Mikey sat outside the door, unable to complete a coherent thought. He knew exactly what Pete was doing in the shower, and he knew it was something considered sin. Despite this, he felt his pajama pants get tighter and his dick slowly becoming hard. He hated when this happened, all he wanted was to release himself like Pete was doing, but he knew he’d suffer the consequences in Hell if he even considered the blasphemous action. He just sat there in utter disbelief, unable to do anything but listen to his noises and stare into space. If he wasn’t religious, all he’d be wanting would be to be in that shower with him. To Mikey’s surprise, the shower suddenly stopped and he heard Pete’s footsteps as he stepped out of the shower. Panicking, he quickly darted away from the door and went to his dresser, pretending to be looking for something as Pete walked out of the bathroom, a white towel around his waist.  
“Good mornin’, Mikey,” Pete smiled, feeling more confident than he normally did. Mikey didn’t look up from his drawer, quickly collecting the clothes he needed and heading straight to the bathroom for his shower. Just as he went in there, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pete drop his towel. Just in that split second, he saw everything.   
It was official. Mikey’s in deep shit.   
-  
Most of Pete’s classes went by slowly but relatively smoothly, each of them more boring than the previous. The only thing that kept him from running and jumping out a classroom window was the fact that he had classes with Mikey. They didn’t speak much during the classes, since Mikey was so invested in the work and didn’t have time for the living distraction that was Pete Wentz. Pete didn’t focus in any of the classes, his main priority absentmindedly became Mikey.   
Pete noticed he had an extra class at the bottom of his schedule, most people had 5 while he had 6. He looked at the classes title and rolled his eyes at the realization that he was in a “gay conversion” class. “That’s ridiculous,” He swore under his breath. He knew that would probably his least favorite class by a long shot. He decided that going would be a waste of time, and he wasn’t gonna bother to show up.   
Pete went up to his dorm stealthily after his fifth class ended, surprised to see Mikey already in the room in his bed, studying some notes he had taken from that day of classes.   
“Sup,” Pete greeted, laying his bag down on the floor and hopping onto his bed, kicking his shoes off. Mikey looked up from his work with a nervous look on his face.   
“Pete, aren’t you in the conversion class?” Mikey asked, his voice stressed. “You can’t skip classes here. That’s like making a death wish.” Mikey warned. “Brendon’s in that class. He skipped once when he first got here and it wasn’t pretty,” He said, putting his work on his nightstand and standing up. “C’mon, let me walk you to the class. You won’t be that late, we’ll just tell them you couldn’t find the class,” Mikey suggested. Pete begrudgingly agreed, but only to make Mikey happy. He put his shoes back on and followed Mikey to the class. He actually managed to get to class exactly on time, since the class was near their dorm and Mikey made him run.   
\-   
Mikey walked back to the room by himself, his mind not letting him focus on anything other than Pete and how adorable he looked when running. Mikey felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he closed the door to his dorm. He knew his thoughts were sinful. He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel like this. He shouldn’t have these feelings. God says it’s wrong.   
He ran over to Pete’s bed and laid down on it, softly crying into the pillow. It smelt like him and that made it so much worse. “Dear God,” he began to pray through his guilty tears, his voice hitching and trembling as the words came out. “Give me the strength, please, I don’t want to be sick anymore, Please, Lord, Please, Amen,” He choked out, sobbing into the other boy’s pillow. The last thing he wanted was to be gay. All his life, he was told it was a one way ticket to Hell. He feared going to Hell more than anything, so he tried to follow God’s rules full time to not risk anything.   
Pete walked into the chapel in which the “conversion class” was being held, and was met with a room full of other people his age, majority of them there against their will. He smiles at the realization that he has found his people, and just for a moment, actually doesn’t feel unhappy. That changed quickly. He went and sat down next to Brendon in the back of the chapel, giving him a small smile and mumbling “Hey,”. Brendon flashes him a terrified look and briefly shakes his head at Pete, turning his attention to the front. Pete assumed this meant they weren’t allowed to talk and sat down, turning to the front as well. There stood Pastor Ryan and another younger man wearing a polo with the school emblem and khaki shorts. He had a name badge, as did all the administration, and it read “Mr. Iero”. He introduced himself as the new co teacher of the class.   
“I actually used to be just like you all, a lost, sinful teen who thought homosexuality was an adequate form of rebellion, in other words, I was an idiot,” Mr. Iero continued to talk on and on for the majority of the lecture, but all Pete could notice was how Brendon kept making eye contact at Pastor Ryan. He’s pretty positive he even saw a wink.  
-  
Mikey graduated from laying on the bed to laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about life, heaven, and Pete Wentz. He wasn’t crying anymore, but his face was noticeably puffy and red. He turned his head and looked under Pete’s bed out of pure boredom from staring at the ceiling, and through the various array of shoes and random shit, he saw a black box. Filled with curiosity, he decided to look in the box, despite how invasive he felt while doing it. His heart skipped a few beats when he saw the contents of the box. A pack of condoms, a mini bottle of cherry lube, some money, a few beer cans, Pete’s phone and a charger, and an entire bottle of vodka. Mikey thought of how carefree he felt when he got drunk the other night. He recalled the feeling of the liquor burning in the best way as it went down his throat. He remembered just how little he cared about pleasing everyone when he was in that state. Without any hesitation, Mikey opened the bottle of vodka and took a long sip, his face scrunching up at the peculiar feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is kinda short, I hope what happens makes up for it!!!! dont forget to leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed!!!! - whisperingpetekey

Pete barely survived one day of the “conversion” class. He had no idea how he was gonna survive a full school year in a shit hole class like that. He began to contemplate what he could do to get kicked out. Maybe he could beat up Pastor Ryan? Skip classes everyday? Run away? Just as he actually began formulating a somewhat plausible plan; he had realized that leaving would mean losing contact with Mikey, most likely forever. He couldn’t have that. He knew he was developing feelings for the boy, but was aware of the fact them getting into a relationship was extremely unlikely. Straight or not, Mikey couldn’t adequately come to terms with his emotions. Pete tried not to think about him too much as he walked back to the dorm.  
-  
At this point, Mikey was drunk off his ass. He ended up sipping his way through one fourth of the bottle of vodka, which was enough to get him completely hammered. He didn’t bother putting the black box back under Pete’s bed, instead leaving it open with its contents spilled out on the floor. He got up from his seat on the ground and began to walk around the room aimlessly, occasionally losing his balance and stumbling frequently. He was thinking out loud, talking to himself about whatever popped into his head without any thought on whether it was okay to say out loud or not.  
Pete eventually got back to the dorm, opening the door to see Mikey spinning in the chair by the window. Pete noticed his box on the floor and his bottle of vodka and immediately knew what had happened. Mikey stopped spinning and grinned widely at the sight of his roommate. “Peeeeete!!! You’re back!” He giggled, hiccuping afterwards. He leaped out of the chair, having to stand still a second from being dizzy. As soon as he felt better, he ran up and gave Pete a slightly too tight hug. Pete hugged him back, letting him ramble drunkenly into his ear as they embraced.  
“Mikey, why did you get drunk?” Pete eventually asked, unsure of why a goody-two-shoes like Mikey would get drunk on purpose. They still embraced.  
“Pete! I didn’t get drunk! I only drank a little!” Mikey slurred, giggling at his words. He dug his face into the nape of Pete’s neck, letting his head relax there.  
“Yeah, only half the bottle!” Pete laughed, exaggerating the amount Mikey had consumed. “But why did you drink?” He asked again.  
“It’s your fault!!” Mikey slurred. Before Pete could question this statement, Mikey continued. “It’s your fault! If you didn’t make me catch feelings for you, I wouldn’t have felt guilty enough to do this!!” Mikey mumbled, weirdly giggling at the end of his confession. “Fuck you!!!” He giggled a little too loudly.  
Pete was confused, to say the least. He stayed silent, unsure what to say to the drunken confession. Just as he began to speak, Mikey pulled away from their hug, and before Pete would even bat an eye, he felt a soft pair of vodka flavored lips touch his. It was short, almost too short. It was close lipped and short lived, the fact that it happened registering only after it happened.  
“Mikey,” Pete began, his heart racing.  
“I’m going to Hell, Pete, aren’t I?” Mikey said, his voice still in that slurred drunk tone. “At least we’ll go together!” Mikey then giggled. Pete saw something weirdly romantic in this statement, despite the dark religious undertones. “Petey, did we reeeeallyyyy just kiss? How is that a sin? It felt soooo good!”Mikey mumbled giggly. “God doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Fuck him! If I wanna have sex with my roommate before I’m married, then I’ll do it!!!” Mikey giggled, giving Pete a much sloppier kiss, trying to get him to make out with him. Being drunk and inexperienced; it was a really bad kiss. Pete pulled away and grabbed Mikey by his arms, making sure he didn’t move a muscle.  
“Mikey, you’re too drunk. Let’s get you sobered up, we can talk about this later, okay?” Pete said, linking arms with Mikey and leading him to his bed.  
“But Peeeteyyyy,” Mikey pouted, sitting on his bed and looking up at Pete with puppy dog eyes. “I don’t wanna! I wanna make you happy. Y’know, you sounded pretty happy this morning when you were in the shower. Could I make you feel like that?” Mikey asked, not even aware of what he was saying. He was too distracted by a piece of lint he saw on the ground.  
Pete now knew Mikey was too drunk. “You should probably take a nap,” Pete suggested, sitting down on the bed and ignoring what Mikey had said about making him happy. Did Mikey listen to him get off?  
“Pete, do you have feelings for me? I have feelings for you but they’re scary,” Mikey admitted, his words still slurred.  
“Hey Mikey, how about we talk about this after you take your nap?” Pete asked, not ready to admit his feelings to someone who wouldn’t remember when they woke up. Mikey began to pout again, crossing his arms and looking over at Pete, resembling an upset toddler.  
“You don’t like me, do you?” He asked, his slurred words sounding hurt.  
“I said we can talk about it later, you gotta take a nap,” Pete replied softly, standing up from the bed.  
“Fine,” Mikey said grumpily, laying down in the bed with his uniform and glasses still on. He dozed off pretty quickly, to Pete’s surprise. By this point, it was only 6pm, and Pete knew there was no point in even attempting to sleep. He put the black box back under his bed and went over to his bed, staring at the ceiling, completely zoned out. About 15 minutes passed before he got the idea to go by Brendon’s dorm to see if he was busy.  
-  
Pete knocked on the door casually, fully expecting Brendon to answer it with a beer in his hand. Instead, a shirtless guy with a can of Redbull greeted him when the door was opened.  
“You’re Mikey’s new roommate, right?” The boy asked. “I’m Josh,” He said, a smile on his face as he pointed to himself excitedly.  
“Yeah, I’m Pete, do you know where Brendon is?” He asked, glancing around the room in search of the boy. He failed to find him.  
“He’s with Pastor Ryan,” Josh said casually, as if this was something everyone knew.  
“Why is he with him?” Pete asked, mentally assuming he needed homework help or something. Josh laughed at him as if he was missing something extremely obvious.  
“Why do you think Ryan keeps cancelling church services?” Josh asked, laughing. “He’ll be back later,” he added. Pete remembered everything Brendon had said about Pastor Ryan and was at a complete loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> ps: this chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend because she is absolutely amazing and is sooo supportive of me, I love you sooooooooo much, thank you for loving me, ma chérie. je t'aime beaucoup!!! you're the love of my life hehehe
> 
> \- whisperingpetekey <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! idk when the chapter after this will be released, I'm starting school today and im gonna be a lot busier. thnx for understanding. anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! - whisperingpetekey <3

Pete eventually gave up the hunt for Brendon and went to the dining hall, trying to avoid going back to the room for now, since Mikey was probably still asleep. He ate his dinner and grabbed food for Mikey as well, despite the rules against it. He ate by himself at a small table in the corner of the dining hall, taking his sweet time since there wasn’t much better to do. He looked around the dining hall, internally cringing at all the crosses and Jesus pictures decorating the already mundane room. His food wasn’t too tasty, it reminded him of what he always imagined prison food to taste. He eventually finished his meal, but continued to sit at his lonesome table and fiddle with a button on his uniform. As he did this, a blonde girl came and sat down in the seat parallel to his. Pete didn’t bother to notice until she spoke to him.  
“Hey, are you new here? Don’t think I’ve seen you around before,” The stranger spoke, her squeaky voice threatening to make Pete’s ears bleed. She knew why he was here, since he began studying here midway through the semester. However, that didn’t bother her.

After all, she had slept with plenty of the school’s “gay” guys before.

“Just got here Saturday, Roommates with Mikey,” He said, still not looking up at the girl.

“You’re roomed with Michael? Gosh, I love him so much! We both started school here at the same time. Used to crush on him,” She giggled. Pete didn’t laugh, or say anything at all. She noticed his silence and continued to talk. “I’m Ashlee,” She said, holding out her hand, “What’s your name?” She asked, still smiling. Pete finally glanced up at her, shaking her hand for a brief second.   
“Pete,” He answered, not pushing the conversation any further. As much as he’d like to have some friends, he’s gotten pretty good at determining when people just wanna get in his pants.   
“Hey, I gotta go, I have a lot of homework,” Pete said after an extended moment of silence that felt like a century, grabbing his trash and Mikey’s food and getting up, not looking back or waiting for her to say goodbye. He thinks she heard her call out something to him, but he didn’t care to know what. He really just wanted to check on Mikey and not deal with this “Ashlee” chick ever again.  
-  
Pete walked back to the dorm with a quick pace, slightly worried Ashlee would try to follow him just to talk some more. Something about her really freaked him out, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. He arrived to his dorm, grabbing his keys from his bag and unlocking the door. Upon entrance, he saw Mikey sitting in the chair by the window once again, staring out the window, not making a sound. The sun was setting, allowing anyone with a pair of eyes to witness a picturesque array of pink and orange slowly drifting into the horizon. However, it was evident that Mikey wasn’t focused on that. Pete closed the door and put his bag down on the floor. “Hey,” He said, awkwardness and unexplained feelings looming over the boys. Mikey didn’t reply. “I brought you dinner,” Pete said, walking over to Mikey and dropping the food in his lap.   
“Thanks," Mikey smiled, looking down at the food and purposefully avoiding Pete’s gaze. His nap helped him sober up, but it didn’t let him forget what he did while he had the alcohol in his system. He had sat in the chair for the past 15ish minutes trying to figure out how to approach the situation at hand.   
“How was the nap?” Pete asked, trying to keep a steady conversation.   
“Good,” Mikey said, looking down and releasing a deep breath. He was about to do something he had never done sober. In other words, he was taking a risk.   
“Pete, do you remember what I asked you earlier?” He asked, looking up to him, his heart threatening to fall out of his chest.  
“Yeah, I do,” He replied nonchalantly, his brain spiraling into an anxious flurry. What was Mikey doing?  
“You never answered the question,” Mikey said, laughing nervously, “So, what is it? How do you feel?” Mikey asked, repressing all the voices in his head telling him what he was doing was wrong.   
Pete didn’t know how to properly explain how he felt, so he instead chose to join Mikey in his risk taking behavior. He bent over and leaned into Mikey, cupping his cheek and kissing him slowly but softly. Unlike the kisses from earlier, this one was longer and much more structured. Pete guided the inexperienced Mikey through it, eventually moving his hands to grab Mikey’s. The kiss resembled something you’d see from a movie, the sun setting perfectly behind them as they ‘locked lips” in front of the dorm’s window. Eventually, Pete pulled away with a glowing grin complementing his face.   
“Does that answer your question?” Pete asked.   
Mikey stood up and kissed him in response, leaving his dinner in the chair. Pete kissed back, wrapping his arms around Mikey’s lower back. Mikey was a pretty spectacular kisser, considering how inexperienced he was. Pete had previous boyfriend’s before, mainly dating them because they were available and he wanted experience; but none of them were ever real. Mikey, however, felt different. Pete had genuine feelings for him and would do anything to make him his.   
Pete continued to kiss Mikey softly, pushing him onto the bed while still managing to keep things innocent. They laid on the bed together, making out for what felt like hours (but really was only about 5 minutes). Their moment of intimacy was interrupted by a knock on the door.   
“Open up, dudes!” Brendon yelled from the other side of the door. Mikey hastily pushed Pete off of him, looking back down at his lap and pondering on what he had just done. Pete got up and hustled to the door, wiping the saliva on his lips off onto his sleeve before opening the door.   
“Josh told me you were looking for me earlier, you’ll never believe what just fucking happened!” Brendon said eagerly, stepping into the dorm and closing the door before explaining with extreme detail how he got into Pastor Ryan’s pants. Pete starts to wonder if this is a Christian school or just a gay teenager’s wet dream. Mikey stays silent, unsure of whether to believe what Brendon had told them.   
Maybe, if it is true, his feelings for Pete might not be as sinful as he thinks.   
Just maybe. He smiled at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave kudos/comments, don't hesitate to tell me what you think!!!


End file.
